Asap Rocky
ASAP Rocky Rakim Mayers (born October 3, 1988), better known by his stage name ASAP Rocky (stylized as A$AP Rocky), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, and actor. He is a member of the hip hop group A$AP Mob, from which he adopted his moniker. Rocky released his debut mixtape Live. Love. A$AP, in 2011 to critical acclaim. The success of his mixtape led to a record deal with Polo Grounds Music, RCA Records, and Sony Music Entertainment. He subsequently recorded his 2013 debut album Long. Live. A$AP, which was also well received by critics and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. In 2015, Rocky released his second studio album titled At. Long. Last. A$AP. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, making it Rocky's second consecutive album to debut at number one and has received positive reviews from music critics. Rocky has also directed music videos for himself, Danny Brown, SpaceGhostPurrp and other A$AP Mob members. He is also a noted record producer, producing under the pseudonym Lord Flacko Early life Rakim Mayers was born on October 3, 1988, in the Harlem neighborhood of New York City. His father was from Barbados, and his mother is Somali American. He has an older sister, Erika B. Mayers. Mayers' first name was taken from the hip hop artist Rakim, one half of the Eric B. & Rakim duo. His cousin is fellow ASAP Mob member ASAP Nast. Mayers started rapping at the age of 9, when he moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. He learned how to rap from his older brother, who also wore the French braids hairdo that Mayers later adopted. When Mayers was 12 years old, his father went to jail in connection with selling drugs; he died in 2012. When Mayers was 13, his brother was killed in Harlem. The death inspired Rocky to take rapping more seriously. Mayers grew up admiring Harlem-based rap group The Diplomats. He was also influenced by Mobb Deep, Three 6 Mafia, UGK, Run DMC, Wu-Tang Clan, and Bone Thugs-n-Harmony. A$AP Rocky sold drugs while moving around homeless shelters with his mother and sister. At the age of 15, he was selling crack in the Bronx. After living for a period in a shelter with his mother in New York City, he moved to midtown Manhattan. In 2004, Mayers served two weeks in Rikers Island for drug dealing, where he shared a cell with future rapper Casanova. Career 2007–11: Career beginnings and Live. Love. A$AP In 2007, A$AP Rocky joined the A$AP Mob crew, a Harlem-based collective of rappers, producers, music video directors, fashion designers, and bikers who shared similar interests in music, fashion, style, and art.[ It had been formed by A$AP Yams, A$AP Bari and A$AP Illz. In July 2011, Rocky released his single "Purple Swag" which quickly became a street anthem in New York City. In August 2011, Rocky's debut single "Peso", was leaked online and within weeks received airplay on the high-profile Hot 97 New York radio station. After he released a music video for his song "Purple Swag", he received attention from several record labels. In October, he released the mixtape Live. Love. A$AP to critical acclaim and signed a two-year, $3 million record deal with RCA Records and Polo Grounds Music. Upon his record deal, Rocky started a label, A$AP Worldwide, with A$AP Yams. On December 5, he was nominated for BBC's Sound of 2012 poll. Personal life In 2011, Rocky began dating Australian rapper Iggy Azalea, whom he met through Chase N. Cashe. Azalea confirmed that they were dating in an interview with Vibe Magazine released on January 15, 2012. It was around this time that she revealed she had tattooed the title of Rocky's breakout mixtape "Live.Love.A$AP" on her fingers. She also claimed she was not the only one with tattoos dedicated to the relationship. Later, in July 2012, Rocky said they were no longer dating. In March 2013, Azalea revealed she had crossed out the "A$AP" part of the tattoo. Mayers is a pescetarian. Discography *''Long. Live. ASAP'' (2013) *''At. Long. Last. ASAP'' (2015) *''Testing'' (2018) Filmography Category:1988 births Category:African-American rappers Category:American people of Somali descent Category:Living people Category:People from Elmwood Park, New Jersey Category:People from Harlem Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:Pseudonymous rappers Category:Rappers from New York City Category:American music video directors